Carddass World
Carddass World is a tactical role-playing game developed by Tom Create and produced by Bandai Namco Games that is a part of the Carddass series. The game is to be release for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii and Nintendo DS on February 24, 2011. Series List *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing **Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *After War Gundam X *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *SpongeBob SquarePants *Dragon Ball Z *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Debut) *Generator Rex (Debut) *Phineas and Ferb Characters Cartoon Network Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Debut) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Generator Rex (Debut) *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Bobo Haha Disney Phineas and Ferb *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Plankton (NPC) Sunrise Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu Mobile Suit Gundam Wing/Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran *Tiffa Adill Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei *Neil Dylandy *Lyle Dylandy *Allelujah Haptism *Tieria Erde Toei Dragon Ball Z *Goku *Vegeta *Frieza Cast English Cast *Christopher Ayres - Frieza *James Beach - Kamille Bidan *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Richard Ian Cox - Allelujah Haptism *Leda Davies - Tiffa Adill *John DiMaggio - Bobo Haha *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Phil Fulton - Domon Kasshu *Andrew Francis - Judau Ashta *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Wally Kurth - Agent Six *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Kirby Morrow - Trowa Barton *Daryl Sabara - Rex Salazar *Christopher R. Sabat - Vegeta *Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Ferb Fletcher *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Quatre Raberba Winner, Setsuna F. Seiei *Jeffery Watson - Garrod Ran *Samuel Vincent - Tieria Erde *Alex Zahara - Lyle Dylandy, Neil Dylandy Japanese Cast *Ryō Horikawa - Vegeta *Soichiro Hoshi - Ben Tennyson *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Ryuuzou Ishino - Chang Wufei *Hiroshi Iwasaki - Agent Six *Hiroshi Kamiya - Tieria Erde *Mika Kanai - Tiffa Adill *Sayaka Maeda - Gwen Tennyson *Yasuhiro Mamiya - Bobo Haha *Yuki Masuda - Ferb Fletcher *Taiki Matsuno - SpongeBob SquarePants *Chie Matsuura - Plankton, Sandy Cheeks *Hikaru Midorikawa - Heero Yuy *Shinichiro Miki - Lyle Dylandy, Neil Dylandy *Mamoru Miyano - Setsuna F. Seiei *Yuki Miyata - Phineas Flynn *Shōtaro Morikubo - Rex *Shigeru Nakahara - Trowa Barton *Ryūsei Nakao - Frieza *Rokurō Naya - Squidward Tentacles *Masako Nozawa - Goku *Ai Orikasa - Quatre Raberba Winner *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu *Toshihiko Seki - Duo Maxwell *Hidekatsu Shibata - Mr. Krabs *Noriaki Sugiyama - Kevin Levin *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Ikuko Tani - Patrick Star *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta *Hiroyuki Yoshino - Allelujah Haptism Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers